Hybridomas are being produced which secrete monoclonal antibodies of defined antigen specificity and antibody subclass. Studies are demonstrating means of improving the yield of hybridomas. An IgE producing hybridoma has been developed. Other hybridomas include those directed against oral microorganisms, human IgE and the IgE receptor on the surface of mouse mast cells.